incubatorplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Wp/ovls/Wieqepeedja:Spellinge
Meedat d' Uest-Vloamse djalektn vriêd van malkoar vrsjchîln en meedat ter giên gesjchreevn standoart es, sjchryft iederiên et dialect azue wa gelyqdat jy zelf wil. Ierdeure zoe't kûnn gebeurn dat den ensieklopedie vriêd onoovrzîchtlik en moelik te leezn wurt. Dermee stellem' ier een gestandoardiseerde spellîhe veure, woardamme van wîln daje ze gebruikt in uun artieqls. 't Es no moar een byta-versie, suggestes zyn altyd wel gekomn. Klañkn Meeklîñkrs De miêste meeklîñkrs kûnn gesjchreevn wurn gelyqdaje z'uert. 't En zyn der viere nie nuedig up de maniere dan z'în't Neehrlañs wurn gebruikt: c, h, q en x. D'uitzonderîh' ierup es de kombinoase ch. Moar 't zyn uek klañkn da nie mee ne letr uid et Neehrlañs alfabet en kunn getuegd wurn. De lyst' ieroñder geevd een oovrzîcht. Uitsproake Letr(s) Upmerkîhen /b/ b''' Uek '''b sjchryvn at een vrzachte p'' es. /p/ '''p' (b) Up't eiñde van sommigste woordn b''. /v/ '''v' /f/ f''' /d/ '''d Uek d''' sjchryvn at een vrzachte t es. /t/ '''t(d, dt) Up't eiñde van sommigste woordn d'' of ''dt. /z/ z''' /s/ '''s /ʒ/ zj /ʃ/ sj /g/ of /ʔ/ q''' (of ɣ?) Verzachte k, in sommige djalektn wurt die klañke /ʔ/ în pleqqe van /g/. /k/ (/g/) '''k Kan in assosjoase mee stem-ende meeklîñkrs gelyk /g/ wurn uitgesproqn (Alliên oas q nie in da djalekt gebruikt wurt) /ɰ/, /ʝ/ of /ɣ/ (of /h/) g''' Uitsproak' añd af van't djalekt. /x/ of /ç/ '''ch (of x, χ of h?) (g) Uitsproak' añd af van't djalekt. Up't eiñde van sommigste woordn g''. /n/ of /~/ '''n' Uitsproak' añd af van de pleqqe în't woord. /m/ m''' /ƞ/ '''ñ (of ƞ of x?) /nɰ/ of /~ɰ/ ng Alliên oas alletwiê de letrs wurn uitgesprooqn. /l/ l''' /r/ of /ʁ/ '''r Uitsproak' añd af van't djalekt. /w/ w''' /j/ '''j Klîñkrs en twiêklañkn D' Uest-Vloamse djalektn en oovr 't algemeen miêr klîñkrs of 't Neehrlañs. Uek en ze twiêklañkn up /u/, /i/ en /ə/, woardan de Neehrlañse twiêklañkn nuent up /ə/ en uitkomn. Dryklañkn up /əu/ en /əi/ komn uek veure. În't boers zyn al de klîñkrs evelañk, balven an ze geroqn wurn veur verdweenn meeklîñkrs te vrvahn. Uitsproaqe Voorbeeld Spellîhe Twiêklañke up /ə/ 2-/3-klañke up /i/ 2-/3-klañke up /u/ /ɑ/ - /ʌ/ NL:kat (kadde) a1 - ay au /æ/ EN:cat (kadde) e2, y4 ae3 ei /ɛ/ FR:fête (fiêst) y4 ey1,3 /ɪ/ EN:sit (zîdn) i2 î2 - - /o/ NL:boon (buene) o1 oo oy ooy oou /ɔ/ FR:mort (dued) ou oâ - oây - /ɒ/ EN:all (al) oa oay - /ʏ/ of /ɵ/ (of /ə/?) NL:dun (dûnne) u2 û1 - - /e/ NL:been (biên) ee, e5 ea eey eeu eau /i/ NL:tien (tiene) ie, i5 iê - ieu iêu /y/ NL:vuur (vier) uu, u5 ue uuy uey uw /u/ NL:boek (boek) oe oey - (?) /œ/ FR:cœur (erte) ui uî uy - /ø/ NL:neus (neuze) eu eû euy - /a/ NL:baan (boane) aa6 - - au /ə/ NL:de (de) e, i7 - - - Oas ter een meeklîñkre vrdwyñt, wurt de klîñkre van drvoor geroqn. Die reqqîhe wurt getuegd deur een h'' up de pleqqe van de verdweenn meeklîñkre. # De '''a', î''', '''o en û''' stoat altyd veur d'uitsproaq' ier, moar gelyk în't Neehrlañs kan ter vrdûbbelîhe van de meeklîñkrs gebeurn. # By de '''e, i''' en '''u kan vrdûbbelîhe van de meeklîñkrs gelyk în 't Neehrlañs gebeurn. # D' uitsproaqe van ae goa soms noar /ɛə/, moar es nuent 'tselfste of d'uitsproaqe van î'''. '''Ae wur gebruikt woardatter în 't AN een aa of e''' stoat en '''î woardatter in't AN een i''' stoat. Past wel up want în sommigste djalektn wurn die '''aa's een ei of een ee. # De y''' wurt gebruikt woardatter în 't AN een '''ij, ie of i''' stoat, of veur de Griekse ledr '''η. De ei wurd in al d'añdre gevaln gebruikt. # De korte en lahe spellîhe van /e/, /i/ en /u/ wurn gebruikt gelyqdan z'în 't AN wurn gebruikt. # De klanke /a/ wurt altyd aa gesjchreevn. # De i''' wurt gebruikt woardatter în 't AN een '''i of een ij stoat, añdrs gebruiqeme de e''' Gensch De kliñkrs zyn gans anders in't Gensch. Om 't al leasboar t'èwe, gebruyke me dus een ander siesteam in't Gensch. Woardadd' in't boersch een /ɛ/ et, spreyke z' in't Gensch een /a/ uyt, moar zjuust gelyk in't boersch sjchryve m' in 't Gensch een '''y of ei. De boersche /œ/ of /œi/ kliñkt in 't Gensch gelyk /ɔə/, moar spelle me gelyk uy. De ue en iê wurren iinklañke: uu of u''', en '''ie. Sommigste boersch' iinklañke wurre twiiklañke: ee, ie, oe, eu en uu. Goeye Gensch' alternatieve 'n en me doar no nie veur gevoeñde. Veurstelle zyn ea veur ee, ii veur iê en ie blijft ie. Al t' suggestes zyn vrii wel gekomme. De boersche /æ/ wurd in 't gensch soms een /ɪ:/. Tons sjchryve me 'n i''', gelyk in '''wirke (werkn in't boersch). Reegls * Uest-Vloamse woordn wurn gesjchreevn gelyqdad ierboovn es uitgeleyd. ** Uek woordn uit añdre toaln dan duidlik zyn oangepast oan 't djalekt of dan vriê vele gebruikt wurn, wurn best azue gesjchreevn. ** Veur woordn euvergenomn uit 't Neehrlañs of 't Zuid-Afrikoans van 't zelfste. * Woordn dan nie volgens de Uest-Vloamse spellîh' en wurn gesjchreevn, moen sjchiêve gesjchreevn wurn (uek pleknoamn). **Woordn woardaje nie zeeqre van zyt, meugje uek sjchiêve sjchryvn. * Woordn dan nie en veurekomn în een Uest-Vloams djalekt, wurn liefst geloeëerd uit een añdre Neehrfrañkiese toale gelyk (Belgies) Neehrlañs, Zuid-Afrikoans, ... of Frañs * Kontrakse. Oater een veurnoamwoord achtr een werkwoord, "oas" of "da" stoat, versmelt da mee ta woord. Da noemn ze kontrakse en sjchryveme în iên woord. ** "îk" eed alliên moar kontrakse mee "oas": "oak"/"ak" en "(o)akîk". Achter werkwoorden en "da" wurt te beklemtoonde vorm "kîk". ** "ge" wurt "je" of "de" deur de kontrakse: "(o)as ge" > "(o)aje" of "oa(s)de"; "da ge" > "daje"/"dadde"; "komt ge" > "komje"/"komde". "Gy" of "gûldr" wurt geweun achtr de kontrakte vorm gezet: "komje gy". ** "y"/"jy" wurn "ty"/"tjy" deur kontrakse: "oastjy", "datjy", "komtjy", "es jy" > "estjy". ** "ze" (van "zy") wurt "se" deur kontrakse: "(o)asse", "dasse", "komse". "Zy" wurt geweun achtr de kontrakte vorm gezet: "komse zy". ** "we" wurt "me" deur konrakse, moar nied achtr een "m": "(o)amme", "damme", "goan we" > "goame". "wûldr" wurt geweun achtr de kontrakte vorm gezet: "goame wûldr". De kontrakte vorm wurd uek soms gebruikt oas ter normoal giên kontrakse zoe zyn: "we goan" > "we goame". "Me" wurd uek soms in pleqqe van "we" gebruikt: "me goan". ** "ze", "zûldr" en añdre miêrvaudsvormn en zyn nie kontrakt, moar roebn een "n" up by "oas" en "da": "oan ze", "dan ze". * Assimiloase es 't vrzachtn of verardn van meeklîñkrs în en tûsse woordn. Meeda assimiloase nie gelyk în 't neehrlañs noa rehelkes luistrt, sjchryveme ze best altyd: "dat es" > "dad es", "nie goed" > "nie choed", "gelykda" > "gelyqda". ** Woarda te "q" nie en bestoat (Gent) of West-Vloams wurd uitgesprooqn (Maldegem) meugje de verzachtîhe van de "k" geweun oas een "k" sjchryvn. * Woorden up "-da" wurn în iên woord gesjchreevn: "woarda", "oeda", ... * neehrlañs es 't eñde van al de woorden stemmelues, moar dad en es nied altyd azue în't Uest-Vloams. 't Es misschien best van de "d", "b" of "g" up 't eñde van de woorden gelyk "t", "p" en "ch" te sjchryvn. * "er", "en", "el", "em" en "eñ" wurn tûsn twiê meeklîñkrs en up 't eñde van een woord uitgesprooqn en gesjchreevn zoñdr "e". ** În 't Geñs wurt de "e" wel uitgesprooqn en gesjchreevn. ** Oas ter twiê van die groebn up een ry zyn, vald eñkl by de loastn de "e" wege: "-eren" wurt "-ern" gelyk "Vloandern". ** Soms es't de meeklîñkr van de groebe da wege valt: "vergoan" > "vegoan" * Sommigste meeklîñkrs en wurn nied uitgesprooqn, tons en wurn z'uek nie gesjchreevn: "Gentsch" > "Gensch". ** De "n" vald uek soms weg, moar nazalizeert de klîñkr derveure. Tons wurt de "n" wel gesjchreevn. * D'aahe Vloamse noam van dûrpn en gemiêntn mag gebruikt wurn, zelfs oase nou niemer en gebruikt wurt. Bv "Koales" veur "Calais" of "Erroer" veur "Orroir". * ... 't moet nog vedr oan gevrocht wurn